


Forest Fires

by BuckyBarnesIsNotAVillain, Frankie097



Series: Forest Fires [1]
Category: Fred Weasley - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnesIsNotAVillain/pseuds/BuckyBarnesIsNotAVillain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie097/pseuds/Frankie097
Summary: ~Those Hardest To Love Need It Most~Kira's entering her 5th year in Slytherin, trying to uphold her own morals, deal with family pressures, keep her grades high, and somewhere along the line a ginger Gryffindor changes everything





	1. Returning Home

Waving a stiff, tightly smiled goodbye to my parents on platform 9 and ¾ felt exactly the same as any other year as I headed off to Hogwarts. We weren't a close family by any standards, no one would be caught seeing us give long, heartfelt goodbyes to each other; like the extraordinarily loud family of red heads a few feet down from us on the platform. We certainly did not let our emotions show, or seemingly get the best of us, as exhibited by the reddened face and damp eyes of the plump lady who was hugging and patting down every single one of her numerous red headed offspring as they rushed to board the soon-departing magical steam train. Whether we showed little emotion because Slytherin blood ran solid and cold through our veins and we had been bought up to be ambitious instead of loving, I wasn't sure but I had never experienced the nostalgia and heartache of missing my family like many others claimed. Hogwarts was my home, the place I adored and where I felt/ safe. 

Where I lived during the summer with my family? That was another matter. Technically it was my real home, not the school and technically too, you could say we were next door neighbors with the Malfoy’s, however so much land separated us that there was at least a good mile between us of vast, dry, wasteland. The darkness and seriousness that was emitted from ominous Malfoy manor, and radiated onto our house over the vast expanse of space between us and them meant that I grew up in what could only be called the Malfoy’s shadow. Yes, we were close families, but I would never be one of them, they were something bigger, more powerful than any family I had ever seen before, not that I had seen many others. 

Lucius Malfoy, my parents very close friend and colleague had decided that I should make sure Draco, his son, got through life at Hogwarts smoothly, and that no one went against what he said without punishment. 

“People should fear Draco” He had said to me during a quiet chat one day in a study on the lower floor of the Malfoy Manor. 

Some say he still has contact with Voldemort even though he had been killed by the revered young wizard Harry Potter when he was only a baby. Yes I said the name, no not Harry Potter, the infinitely sinister Voldemort. Guess what, being a pureblood Slytherin whose parents may or may not have been part of the inner circle of Voldemort’s makes me much, much safer than the majority of kids getting on the train. Really, they should watch their backs, anything could happen to them when someone isn't looking.

The guards whistle blew a shrill whistle going right to my skull, making it vibrate uncomfortably and there was a sudden rush of students clambering to get onto the train and wave goodbye to their loved ones. I looked out through a quickly fogging window and saw my parents disappearing swiftly back through the barrier, along with Lucius and Narcissa, Draco’s mother, who was surprisingly emotional and kind for a pureblood Syltherin, and a Malfoy nonetheless. I guess this is the fifth year running that we don't do a heartfelt goodbye then. 

Quickly moving down the corridor of the carriage, I found an empty compartment and slipped in quietly, heaving my large trunk up onto the bag rack before taking a seat facing forwards so that I could watch the beautiful journey ahead. I thought back on the red headed family with their emotional goodbyes whilst waiting for my friends to join me, would it be so bad for my parents to wave me off like that? Before long a tall, gangly brunette I recognized stepped into the compartment brightening it up instantly with his insanely colored yellow sweatshirt.. 

“Hey Cedric, good summer?” I asked smiling as he sat down on the plush seat opposite me. Most people find this friendship weird, how could a Slytherin be such close friends with a Hufflepuff? If my parents knew, they would disapprove profusely and probably find some way to get him expelled so I no longer spent time with him and brought the fierce reputation of my family to ruins, as they would likely put it. You can clearly see why I hadn't spoken to him since the end of fourth year then, it would've been too dangerous. 

“Good thanks, I'm so ready to get back to Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts though!” he sing-songed in return.

“Hey, have you heard that the Weasley’s have brand new pranks ready for this year? They’ve been working on them all summer long, apparently they're way bigger and better than before, they're going to wreak havoc on the school all year” he said slightly nervously but there was a hint of excitement in his voice too and I laughed. I had a reputation in Slytherin, and with Cedric, for being a trickster, although this had somehow never spread around the rest of the school, the Weasley’s were the ones the rest of the school had their eyes on, looking for their next tricks and pranks. 

"Well maybe it's time to give them a little competition then.” I grinned at him slyly. 

“Although I have to admit other than knowing the traditional Weasley mop of bright orange hair, I don't have a clue which one is which…” I was interrupted as a sharp knock came at the door and I looked up to see the pale face of Draco Malfoy staring in. I slid open the compartment door, he'd better not think I was actually going to look after him, just because of who his father was? This compartment was for my friends and I only, no disgusting, sniveling little brats allowed, no matter how close his parents were to mine. 

“Just to let you know, whatever father said to you, I can take care of myself. I know who to mix with and well, who not to, I don't need help from the likes of you” he sneered, sparing a few seconds to send a scathing look in Cedric’s direction before continuing, 

“Precious Harry Potter, the mud blood Granger and the blood traitor Weasley’s, they'd better stay out of my way or I'll make their lives even worse than they already are. Pretty little Potter with his precious scar, how pathetic” I stood up, coming up a good few inches taller than him and his disgustingly greasy blonde hair..

“You need to watch your tongue you sniveling little freak. First rule of anything, you'll get absolutely nowhere in this school speaking like that. We need muggle borns and half bloods as well as all the pure bloods we can get or we will die out. You'll do well to remember that. And don't threaten me with “my father will here about this” go on and tell him.” I lent closer, invading his space even further until I was able to speak right into his ear. 

“However, I imagine it would be tragic, for both you and your family, if I let slip to some of the school that you cried the whole week before your first year and begged your father not to send you here.” I stared him down, and you could see him visibly shrink and step out of the compartment. 

“Well… I guess I’ll see you around Kira” he muttered and stormed off down the carriage in a rage, muttering something about that Harry Potter he seems to be obsessed with. I collapsed back into my seat and huffed out a breath, exasperated. I didn't want to have to be associated with anyone like that, it would make me look bad as well as everything I stood for. I had worked extremely hard to become friends with anyone and everyone from different backgrounds, and families, trying to rid myself of the reputation my family had given me, I didn't want to be feared and despised, I wanted too be trusted and liked as a good friend. In other words, I didn't want to be another Malfoy. 

“That was…impressive” Cedric said beaming at me and I groaned. If my parents ever found out about what I'd actually just said to Draco…well I dread to think what would have happened. I lent on the window trying to breathe in some of the fresh air of the English countryside and clear my head. Before I knew it my eyes were closed and I was slumped against the window frame, it was a long journey from King’s Cross and I could do with catching up on some sleep before the excitement and craziness that was moving-in at Hogwart’s started. I was rudely jolted when the trains breaks slammed on and I was flung onto the other seat, nearly landing in Cedric’s lap as I threw my hands W out to either side of him to stop the impact, the lights flickered for a few seconds before the carriage was enveloped in complete darkness. 

“Cedric? What the hell is happening” I asked, panicking slightly as I heard the scraping and squealing sound that the compartment door made upon opening opened

“Diggory is that you? It's Lee Jordan, I'm with Fred and George, can we come in until the lights come back on? We can't see where we’re going and we think something dodgy might be going on.” There was a forced whisper 

“Yeah it's me, sure get your arses in here quickly though if you reckon something bad is going on” Cedric hurriedly replied and the next thing I knew someone’s bony arse had landed on my lap

“Do you mind?” I asked sarcastically, pushing whoever it was off of me with great effort.

“Shit sorry, I didn't know anyone was there” A voice came from the darkness in front of my face, but before I could reply with yet an mother sarcastic quip a familiar sensation came over me. Whenever we went to the Malfoy’s, or down into our deep cellar this was the feeling that I got every time. Cold, and drained, like nothing was going to be ok again. Noises echoed throughout the train and I close my eyes, the childish ‘if I can't see it, it can't see me’ game apparently making complete sense. I knew I was shaking but I couldn't stop. It wouldn't stop. 

“Kira? KIRA!” I suddenly opened my eyes to see Cedric crouching in front of me, looking shaken in the pale yellow light that the, now working, train lights provided. I threw myself forwards and hugged him close, taking a few deep breaths now that I realized we were both safe and nothing had happened. The feeling I got was one that often happened before something really bad happened, or before someone died. I shuddered at the thought, before looking around at Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins who had all hastily filed into our compartment during the blackout. All three looked as drained and pale as I currently felt, but apparently clueless as to what had caused such an intense feeling. 

A few seconds the familiar motion of the train restarting it's journey removed any thoughts about what had just happened from my mind, and the countryside outside was rushing past the window again. Suddenly I remembered what Cedric had said about Fred and George, the pranksters and I turned to study them a little more closely, only to find them all about to leave now that they could safely continue along the corridor. 

“Thanks Cedric, but got to keep moving – must see a man about a dog” Lee Jordan said, and I recognized his voice as that which commentated all of the Quidditch games at Hogwarts, wow, I had never really thought that it was a student doing that.

“More like a giant bloody spider, Ron would kill us if he knew” I heard one of the red heads whisper as he ducked out of the apartment, the second turned to look at me.

“Sorry about sitting on you” a slight flush had come to his cheeks 

“Hope you’re okay and I didn’t hurt you too much, I've been told I have an arse to remember though so maybe you were lucky” he shot a small smile and a cheeky wink my way and disappeared back out into the corridor. I opened my mouth to question Cedric 

“We need to get changed, we'll be at Hogwarts soon” he muttered, pulling his trunk off the top, grabbing his robes and disappearing, no doubt wanting to either find boys or somewhere private to change. It left me alone in the quiet puffing of the steam train to go back to my previous thoughts and what had just happened.

I knew that that had been a dementor on the train, I hadn't want to think about it before but now it faced me clear as day, it couldn't be anything else. I knew it was looking for Sirius black, but it still scared me, the feeling was too familiar, and if I had to live with that this year, I don't think I could make it through the year. Not without going insane.


	2. This Is War

I was lulled awake from a peaceful sleep curled up on the lush carriage seat by the quiet shriek of the engines brakes and the steady pull of the train slowing. Yawning, I rubbed at my itchy eyes and blinked them open in time to watch out the window as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. Jumping to my feet I grabbed my trunk handle and hauled it off of the overhead storage, as soon as I had got it down onto the floor I slammed the compartment door open and hurried down the corridor. Stumbling slightly from the weight of my trunk and the fact that I was still half asleep I made it to the train door just as the train braked to a complete standstill, flinging the carriage door open and nearly crash landing on the platform in my hurry. Quickly, I gathered myself, straightening my back and composing my features I was fully awoken with a jolt when I was slammed into from the back by a hard case. 

“Watch it!” I snarled spinning round to face my attacker only to realize it was a poor second year who was struggling with a case almost as big as they were. Upon my shouting, they began to almost shake with fear. Eyes flying open as wide as they possibly could go, she stuttered out a quiet apology and backed away quickly.

I rubbed at my eyes with the sleeve of my robes, yawning and nearly stumbling again as people rushed around me. The journey had shaken me and all I wanted now was to curl up in my bed and sleep. How I had managed to get any rest on the train after what had happened I will never know but I'm glad I got at least a little bit of shuteye, I dread to think how tired I would be now if I hadn't been able to sleep then. 

I need to get rested in preparation for the year ahead, I have to be at the top of my game if I want to leave Hogwarts in 10 months in one piece. We were starting 5th year, that meant the stress of the notoriously difficult O.W.Ls at the end of the year and no doubt the teachers were preparing to work us to the bone all year to try and get the best results possible. Not that I was complaining, I adore Hogwarts, it’s more of a home than anywhere had ever been for me, but academia wasn't necessarily my strong point unless you counted defense against the dark arts and potions or, as my parents call them, typical Slytherin subjects that were apparently all I would need to get through my life. At least I was good at those two so maybe one day they could be somewhat proud of me.

I looked around the busy platform and couldn't find Cedric anywhere; sighing I slowly made my way queue for the carriages which pulled us all the way up to the castle. Most people assumed that these carriages were just pulled magically, only a few, including me, could see the beautiful and sad thestrals that pulled them. Only a few, including me, had seen death first hand. As you may imagine these two things are linked, seeing death and being able to see the thestrals. It was somewhat comforting to be able to see them as well as extremely sad, especially when you noticed that some of the younger years could see them. Queuing up the steps to get into one of the carriages I shuddered at the memory linked to why I could see the beasts. I was brought back to the here and now as someone jumped onto my back, clinging onto me like a massive koala before springing back off. 

Instinctively I spun around about ready to tackle whoever it was to the ground before I burst into a huge grin upon coming face to face with Rosie, a short brunette who was always full of energy. She also happened to be one of my best friends along with Cedric, and thankfully she'd been sorted into Slytherin with me, meaning that I didn't have to spend too much time mixing with people of the same mindset as Malfoy. I smiled as she hugged me tightly, swaying slightly for a minute before letting go and holding me at an arms distance, a prefects badge hanging on her robes explaining where she had been throughout the journey here. 

“Oh my God! Congratulations!” I exclaimed, “of course you got it! Pfft, what were we all worried about.” Rosie grinned at me again and went bright red, proceeded to shove me backwards into the carriage I was about to get into before she turned up and attacked me. I was shoved with such force that I tripped in, landing heavily on the lap of whoever else was also in the carriage. Hey, I would definitely rather take the embarrassment of landing on a stranger than the trauma of landing on the hard floor and gaining a bruised butt for the next week or so.

“Oh how the roles are reversed.” I heard a somewhat familiar voice chuckle as I quickly pulled myself up, spinning round to apologize as Rosie clambered into the carriage, having to use the railings as support as she was lent over, clutching her stomach and laughing her head off. I raised my eyes, only to meet those of a certain ginger, although whether it was the one who has sat on me earlier or his twin, I had absolutely no idea. 

“I-I’m so sorry.” I stammered, sending Rosie a death glare as both the twins (sitting next to each other I realized that one of their noses was slightly bigger than the others, although I still wouldn't be able to tell them apart were they not together) laughed at me, holding their chests as if they were struggling to breathe. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassed and I rolled my eyes trying to cover it up, calming myself down. Once the twins had calmed down enough to talk, one of them said to me.

“Oh you will be. You know who we are? Fred..,” he pointed at himself “and George…” He pointed at his still widely grinning twin “ Weasley, professional troublemakers” he finished with a wink. At this Rosie gave short bark of a laugh and set off on her own competitive introduction.

“Oh yeah? And this is Kira Lestrange, notorious Slytherin trickster who could easily give you guys a run for your money!” Rosie said confidently and I elbowed her hard in the ribs while shooting her a look to try and get her to shut up. No one outside Slytherin knew who I was, and although I had told Cedric I wanted to wage war this year, I fancied waging war anonymously. Luckily both twins seemed to have missed this though. 

“Lestrange? As I'm Bellatrix Lestrange?” Fred asked, his eyes widening slightly, and the laughter that had been in me trickled out, quickly being replaced by a feeling of dread. People always judged the name before they knew the person and I was terrified of this being the same situation. Don't judge a book by their cover and all that, well you shouldn't judge a person by a family name either.

“She's my sister in law, I don't associate with her.” I said coldly. It was true that my asshole of a brother had chosen her to be his ‘lawfully wedded wife’ and that they were both in Azkaban, for the absolutely vile crimes that they had committed, not least to the parents of one of the poor kids in Malfoy’s year. My family seemed to be ridiculously proud of what they had bred and what possibilities their marriage brought for the family but I'd never liked Bellatrix. When I was a lot younger I used to hide in my room under piles of blankets to get away from her cackling laughter that seemed to get caught right inside your brain. Once I had even run to the other end of the estate just so I wouldn't have to be anywhere near her, much to the amusement of my parents. 

Fred and George both nodded at me, but the feeling in the carriage had grown cold and forced after they had found out who I was, everyone trying desperately to avoid eye contact as if it would harm them. I was immensely thankful that the journey up to the castle was only a short one and when the carriage drew up outside the classroom and I all but vaulted over the barrier to get out. Catching up quickly Rosie walked quietly behind me as we made our way to the entrance hall, not bothering to wait for the twins or anyone else that may decide they want to cross our paths on the way there.

“Kira, I'm sorry, I forgot what people think of the name” Rosie said, drawing level to me as we entered the great hall through huge wooden doors and I sighed, knowing that I couldn't be annoyed with her for long. Really, it was a stupid reason to be annoyed at her, if I should be annoyed at anyone it should be at the twins for having that reaction, honestly, what was I just thinking about not judging someone by family name? As we sat down at the long Slytherin table I smiled at her, deciding to forcibly change my mood as there was no point in being sad when I was finally back in my favorite place to be. 

“I was more worried you'd let them know it's me whose going to outshine all of their pranks this year.” I said chuckling, and I could see Rosie visibly relaxing, shoulders dropping slightly and a small breath being released from where it was being held tightly in her lungs. 

“Oh” she said “is this going to be war?” She asked with a slightly evil glint in her eye and a wicked smirk making its way onto her lips to match.

“This is war.” I replied with finality, glancing over to where the twins sat on the other side of the hall, innocent at the red and gold Gryffindor bench, and smiling slightly. Oh this is going to be fun.


	3. The Art of Pranking

“Pranks” I explained to Rosie the next morning as we poured over our potions books laid out on the cold stone in the middle of our bedroom floor. We were trying to find something to add to a normal potion that would cause some kind of amusing reaction, preferably one that wouldn’t seriously harm anyone. “Have to be executed perfectly, to ensure hilarity, however the whole point is that they aren’t dangerous, I don’t actually want to injure anyone!” Rosie had just suggested adding Doxy Venom to Girding Potion which apparently would cause the cauldron to explode, however we weren’t sure exactly how much Doxy Venom we would need and if there would be any damaging effects. We’d also gone off this idea when we remembered that the Weasley’s never had new things anyway, oh yeah, I forgot to mention, we were going to pull this prank on those bloody Weasley’s next time we had a shared potions class with them. Its time they realized who they were dealing with.

“I’ve got it!” Rosie exclaimed suddenly, making me jump in surprise. I looked over at her, giving her a flat look of distaste and raising an eyebrow in question.  
“Well go on then, don’t keep me waiting on your genius woman!” I exclaimed when she just continued to look at me with a wide grin on her face.

“Why not put one of their puking pastilles in. I have no idea what it would do but I’m guessing there’s some dodgy magic in that and there’s no way it could be traced back to us” I smiled at her, thinking the idea through, guessing that the puking pastilles would expand the potion so it would overflow and cover the floor, tools, and hopefully the Weasleys, and probably not stop for however long they tended to last.

“One problem there Rosie, we don’t have any puking pastilles. And we don’t know when we’re going to have potions until we get our timetables sorted” I sighed, thinking about how much easier pranking was when you weren’t trying to focus on your future as well.

“Leave that one to me” Rosie said as she ran out the room grabbing her bag and cloak in one graceful swoop as she passed her bed. I watched after her, confused, “I’ll see you at breakfast”. I was left sat on the cool stone floor at the end of my bed alone and slightly speechless. Although Rosie had always helped with my pranks she’d never been this keen on one before, and she had certainly never gone to get the incriminating evidence. 

I checked the time and decided to get down to breakfast early, I was hungry and I knew Snape would be handing out our new timetables so I would be able to plan when we were going to do this prank. I hauled myself to my numb feet, shoving some spare parchment in my bag before shrugging on my warm, heavy cloak and heaving open the weighty bedroom door with only one thought on my hungry mind, croissants. I wandered down the dark dungeon passageway towards the great hall, passing Draco on my way, who gave me his trademark smirk. God I wanted to hit him with one of my pranks but unfortunately if I was ever found out both my family and his family would murder me with pleasure. Literally.

As I emerged into the entrance hall I saw Cedric coming down the stairs laughing and talking joyously with some of his friends, upon catching his eye we nodded at each other, passing without needing to speak to one another. He was obviously busy catching up with friends and from the slightly wild look in my eye he’d know I was up to something. It wasn’t that Cedric disapproved of my pranks, it was just he didn’t want to be associated with them, he never got in trouble and didn’t want us to “corrupt him”. He once told me that he would like to be head boy one day. Without me and Rosie tainting his image he will probably get it.

I walked between the two magnificent wooden doors into the Great Hall and the smell of fresh croissants and bacon filled my nostrils making my mouth water almost instantly and I smiled, walking over to the long Slytherin table, noticing how keen the first years were, all sat together whispering excitedly to each other. I grinned, remembering what I was like at that age, so eager and ready for the brilliance of Hogwarts, honestly I wasn’t that much different now this place still amazed and excited me to no end. I slumped my still warming body into a seat and grabbed the closest still steaming, buttery croissant and a huge goblet of the wonderful smelling fresh orange juice, taking in the Hall’s sky which was grey with heavy rain drops falling. I hoped that I didn’t have care of Magical Creatures or Herbology soon, as that would mean getting soaking before we even started which would be God-awful.

“Miss Lestrange” Snape’s flat, unimpressive voice sounded over my shoulder and I turned to face him. “Here is your timetable, Marcus Flint has asked me to ask you if you could please try out for the Quidditch Team this year. Like he does every year. Why he can’t ask you himself I don’t know” There was almost, but not quite, a dry smile on Snape’s before he turned and fixed his piercing gaze on poor Rosie who had sunk onto the bench next to me, red in the face and grinning.

“Miss Higgs, timetable” he said handing it to her “I’ll see you both first thing, promptly.” He added and walked off towards a first year who cowered in terror as he approached.  
We glanced at our timetables to find that we both had potions with Gryffindor first thing. We looked up and grinned, the plan was going to work, and no one would expect anything first thing. They would all be waiting for us to take the time to meticulously plan something. We just had to get seats close to the Weasley’s. 

“Flint stills wants to get you playing Quidditch then?” Rosie asked, knowing her older brother Terence is on the team and that Flint’s been trying to get me to play since Rosie, Terence, Marcus and I all played together at the Higg’s one summer.

“Yeah, I’m actually tempted to try this year though.” I said thinking about it and Rosie looked shocked

“Really? But its O.W.L.s year, you have enough on your plate already don’t you?” she asked in a small panic.

“Maybe I need to get my mind off them?” I questioned “Why not at least try out, I probably won’t get on the team but it’s worth a shot right? A little stress relief in the form of a violent, dangerous sport never hurt.” I more spoke out loud to myself and not to Rosie who stayed quiet, nodding slightly. 

I grabbed my now slightly colder croissant and continued to eat it, noticing the tables starting to thin out as people started going to their first lessons. I spotted the two red headed targets stand up and gather their things, laughing at something one of their friends had said and I nudged Rosie, who gulped down the rest of her juice before standing up and swiftly following them down into the dungeons. 

Snape always organised his classes in order of arrival, getting closer and closer to the front the later you were, hence why we were trying to arrive together with the Weasley’s, which turned out to be late. 

“Sit down quickly, late on the first day. I expected better.” Snape sneered towards Fred and George and not Rosie and I. The rumor that Snape was kind on Slytherin was 100% true, as shown as he swiftly took 20 points away from Gryffindor and nothing from Slytherin. “Today, we’re going to see how much of last year stuck in your tiny little brains. Make the Wit-Sharpening Potion, god knows the majority of you need it” He ended glaring pointedly at the Weasley twins, as he turned back around the instructions appeared in a brief on the board behind them. 

“Give it a bit of time” I muttered to Rosie, “We want it towards the end so we don’t have to deal with grumpy Snape all lesson.” as she slipped me the puking pastille which I quickly hid in my bag. “Plus I need to perfect this one, I heard that a new version of it will be in the O.W.L.S. This year” I explained, closing my bag and glancing at the instructions on the board quickly. Any fool knew puking pastille had some kind of expanding magic in them, that must be how they worked, expanding everything in your body which caused you to throw up, the same as eating or drinking too much did. 

Potions always went quickly, mainly because the timing on the potion was always tight, that was how Snape liked it, rushing us to force people to make mistakes. Suddenly there were only ten minutes left and I turned to Rosie

“Hey, I think we need some more ginger root” I said to Rosie who was stirring the potion

“Yeah I agree can you grab some from the supply cupboard?” she said absent-mindedly and I grabbed the puking pastille before walking to the back of the classroom and grabbing the ginger root. I turned and slowly walked back, just as Snape announced we had 5 minutes left. I purposefully hit my arm on a desk so it flew out over the Fred’s shoulder and I dropped the pastille into their potion. The reaction was instant.

The room filled with a vomit odor, making everyone closest to the source, including Rosie and I to gag and then the twins potion started to bubble higher and higher up towards the edge of the cauldron. They looked at each other wide eyed, each looking as shocked as the other as the potion bubbled up and over the thick cauldron’s edge. George let out a high pitched shriek and jumped backwards as Fred completely froze, staring at it. The gurgling, foamy looking mixture continued spilling over the edge of the cauldron, hitting the floor and coming out in little puffs and splatters that stuck to the clothing of Fred and George as well as the poor girls beside them. As the concoction crept over Fred’s feet he finally plucked up the nerve to get out of his frozen trance and move out of the way to where his brother George now stood, a few paces away from the black metal container of the monstrous potion. Evidently they were not stood far enough back thought as suddenly a huge burst of air popped inside the solution and the top layer suddenly shot up and out like an explosion coating the ceiling, appliances and most importantly the Weasleys and Snape in a green foaming slime that was soon dripping down from their faces and hair into their cloaks and around their feet.

There was a collective gasp from the rest of the class who upon inhaling the disgusting air then promptly began to splutter and cough trying to rid the foul smelling air from their lungs as quickly as possible. Snape wiped the gunk from his face with the back of his Cloak sleeve while the boys both groaned and swiped at their eyes with their already sodden hands and hoods. Looking like a pair of bogey men they both hung their heads in submission upon finally clearing their eyes of the vile goo and unwittingly meeting Snape’s fierce gaze.

I purposefully avoided Rosie’s eye, knowing that she would laugh if we looked at each other for even half a second. Suddenly Snape’s cold voice sounded over the commotion.  
“Everyone bottle their potions and bring them to the front, then you’re dismissed. Weasleys, stay where you are.” Rosie and I quickly bottled up our perfect potion and cleared up the work bench before headed towards the door, looking back at the twins who both looked as clueless as the other. Once the door closed behind us we finally looked one another in the eye and could no longer contain the laughter that was threatening to burst us at any second. 

“Did you hear the shriek, oh man that was gold!” Rosie chocked out as she doubled over barely able to breath and although I was laughing with her, part of me felt guilt that they had got in trouble. Yes, it hadn’t hurt anyone but getting them in trouble with Snape might have been one stage too far. The corridor outside Snape’s potions classroom also led down the Slytherin common room and as it was the end of first class it soon started filling up as other classes were being dismissed.

“Hey, Kira” Flint shouted as he walked towards us, giving us both a weird look as he took in our faces which were bright red, luckily he chose to ignore this, “I hear you might finally try out for Quidditch?” He questioned, looking almost disbelieving. Christ, I had only thought about it this morning, how had he found out already?  
“Yeah, thought I might turn up and show you lot how it’s done” I said with a smirk and he smiled a bright grin at me.

“7pm tomorrow evening, look forward to it. Oh, wrap up warm, it’s looking to be a stormy one! But hey, that means we can all warm up together after if you know what I mean” He winked at us, I ignored this and nodded as we walked off and corridor quietened down again as the classroom door opened. Rosie shot me a look and burst out laughing as I rolled my eyes, groaning into my hands as I tried to hide my blush, accidentally letting go of the parchment paper I had been holding in my hands.

“Shit” I exclaimed as a slight breeze caught it and it started flying across the corridor. A hand suddenly landed on mine as I went to grab a piece and I almost smashed my head straight into one of the Weasley twins’ noses.

“T-thanks” I muttered, grabbing the parchment from him as he held it out to me and giving him a quick smile “Hope you guys didn’t get in too much trouble?” I asked, slightly concerned

“Nah, found a bloody puking pastille at the bottom of the cauldron, this idiot must have dropped it in there by accident” One said to the other shoving him slightly with a pointed elbow.

“Yeah but it was you talking back that got us a detention George!” Fred shot back glaring at his brother for a second before they both caught a look of realization and turned back to look at me questioningly.

“Wait, what are you even doing here?” Fred asked confused

“Oh the Slytherin common room is just down there down there” I stated pointing down the corridor to the left. “I needed to grab this parchment from it before next class, then Rosie bloody tripped me and yeah, here I am” I lied quickly, staying as cool as I could and the twins nodded in my direction before quickly saying their goodbyes and walking down the corridor, still discussing how the puking pastille had got in there, somewhat agitatedly. 

I smiled to myself, this is just the start.

This year is going to be amazing.


End file.
